


Hired Hands

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Undercover Ben, convoluted plot, hitman!ben, we'll see how slow that ends up being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben is a hitman hired to get in close to CEO/Inventor/all around Genius Alexander J Newall. So Ben does what he thinks is the most logical, and becomes his bodyguard to compensate for the recent death threats Alex has started to receive. Things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Alexander J Newall/Hannah Brankin/Imogen Harris, Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Hired Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I have never written a longfic in my goddamned life, but. Ben played Hitman on stream, then a friend and I went off on one, and this has started. I will fully state, I cannot guarantee how often I will update this/if I'll finish. I'm still debating on actually keeping it one fic or making it a series, because I have a feeling this is going to end up ... well linear but not a continuous timeline? Likely going to be time skips and the like. I will try and keep up on the tags if I do keep it as a single longfic, if I muck those up, please let me know.

“So this is the target?” 

Ben picked up the picture of the attractive, if largely average masculine presenting person. They were wearing a decent suit, nice hair, though the thing that really jumped out to Ben was the smile: bright, genuine, happy. He could almost hear the laughter without even knowing what they sounded like. 

“Yes, that’s him; Alexander J Newall. We need you to get in close, into his inner circle, and stay there until we give the signal.”

Ben took another moment to assess the picture before placing it back down, the image already committed to memory. “Assassination or accident?”

“We’ll let you know when we get to that stage. For now, just get in, get close, and stay there.”

“Any restrictions?” Ben ran his fingers over his mustache, he knew it was a nervous tick, but also couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“No. Any means necessary. Use your most confidential contacts for identification, create whatever personality you need to, to get this done.”

Well that certainly made things easier. Ben wondered who this guy was, and why it was so important for him to get offed at such a specific time. But really, that was above his not inconsiderable paygrade. 

Guess it was time to go visit Martyn; he always had the best paperwork, and could create the perfect online presence to make him look like the ideal candidate. Ben already had a plan forming as to how he’d get close to this Alex, and he knew Martyn would be able to give him just the right image he needed for it. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

“So this is everything?” Ben briefly flipped through the folder Martyn handed him. 

“Yeah, passport, CV giving you everything you need without being too perfect, drivers license. You know how to drive, right?”

Ben rolled his eyes at Martyn’s mischievous smile, “Yes, Martyn I know how to drive.” 

“Damn, thought I’d be able to get you into an awkward situation with that one.” 

Ben flipped him off, which Martyn took in stride, continuing on with his explanation. “Online presence is decent, didn’t put too much out there, figured with the training you’d have you wouldn’t put yourself out there too much, but it’s enough to make sure you don’t look like a ghost.”

“Ben RL Meredith? Really?”

Martyn actually snickered, “Get it, because you’re the real life Ben Meredith.”

“Yeah, I fucking get it. Thanks.”

Martyn was still smiling, but took on a more serious tone, “Really though, should get you in no problem. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thanks, Martyn, will do.”

*** *** *** *** 

“Welcome to the team!”

Ben was vaguely surprised to be shaking hands with James Ross, the head of security for Rusty Towers Ltd. There was no second  _ or _ third interview like Ben was expecting, or having to muscle out three or four other top candidates. Becoming Alexander J Newall’s new bodyguard had been shockingly easy. 

“Would you like to meet the man, himself?” James waggled an eyebrow, which Ben found slightly odd, and perhaps a bit over familiar with the CEO of a medical company but this job was already turning out to be completely out of the ordinary to anything else he had done, so he was willing to take it in stride. 

Ben hadn’t even had time to answer the question when the door opened and Alexander swept in in a casual, but well tailored suit, and that smile Ben remembered from the photo. It was even brighter in person.

Ben held out his hand, “Mr. Newall.”

Alex waved his hand in the air before shaking Ben’s, “Alex, please. We don’t bother with formality here. Do we James?”

James winked at Alex, “Formality? Never heard of it.”

“Would you like a tour? Or would you prefer to get settled in first? You’ll have a room at my place, and an office here where you can work when you’re not with me. James filled you in on why you were needed?”

Ben motioned for Alex to proceed with the tour, and followed him out the door as he answered. “Yes, you’ve started to receive death threats, and thought a little protection might be in order.” 

“Yes, unfortunately so. But, gotta keep working! Much to do and get done. The medical field doesn’t rest and neither do I; which I do get quite a lot of grief for.” 

“When  _ was _ the last time you slept?” James asked from behind Ben.

Alex shrugged a shoulder, “You know I won’t answer that, James. I’m fine, stop asking.”

James leaned in conspiratorially, and stage whispered, “We try and catch him in the act, but no one except Hannah has seen him sleep in ages, and even then, she won’t tell us when it happens.” 

Ben was attempting to take this all in stride, but this was not like any job he had even taken before. So he figured he’d just play along for lack of a better idea, and stage whispered back, “I’ll let you know if I witness the miracle of sleep.”

Alex cackled before clamping his hand over his mouth. “Oh, I think you’ll fit right in.”

Ben smiled instinctively at the reaction, feeling pleased with himself. The smile was even better with the laugh. 

Ben internally frowned at that thought, but didn’t have time to examine it due to a voice interrupting it.

“Oh, Alex, is this him?”

Alex turned to face her, and smiled wide, “Yes! Ben, meet, Hannah, my wife. Hannah, Ben, my new bodyguard.”

She gave a small joyful laugh when Ben reached out to take her hand, “Hello, lovely to meet you. Sorry I’m just on my way out. Alex will have to tell me all about you.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, “Out? I assumed you would be included in… well my assignment.”

Hannah turned to Alex, “Did you not tell him, my love?”

Alex raised a hand in defense, “Hadn’t gotten there, just started the tour.”

Hannah turned back to Ben with a kind smile, “I’ll be heading to our third’s place, Imogen, for the time being, what with… everything going on. I can still work remotely, until things settle down again.”

Alex cut in to add, “Imogen has a place up north, and has her own security there. Hannah will be safer with her. Besides, Hannah hasn’t had an extended visit with Imogen in quite some time.”

She reached over and playfully grasped Alex’s chin, “Just a shame you couldn’t come with, love.”

“You know I can’t. Too much to do, not enough me.”

Hannah sighed, “You really need to get on that clone production.”

Alex laughed in response, “I’ll get right on it.” 

Hannah leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I’ll message when I get there.”

“Please, and give Imogen my love.”

“Give it to her yourself.” And with a wink to both Alex, and Ben plus a kiss to James’ cheek she was gone. 

Alex stared after her for a moment before looking to Ben, “Gonna miss her, but it was her choice. Besides she deserves quality time with Imogen, and not death threats by proxy.” 

Something about that admission tugged at Ben’s heartstrings in a way he hadn’t expected. Something in Alex’s voice, the sincerity of wanting her to be safe rather than keeping her in harm’s way. Respecting what was obviously her own choice to do what she felt necessary for her own safety. Not to mention the comfortable familiarity with an openly poly relationship; it was… refreshing to see. 

Alex clapped his hands once, “Alright. I know it’s pretty late, couldn’t free James up for an earlier interview, but we can just stop by your office, and then we’ll head out. Will you need to gather anything before we head to mine?” 

Wait, that was the second time Alex mentioned just going to his place. “Am I not just staying nearby? You’ve only just met me.”

Alex shrugged, “Your paperwork is impeccable, James likes you, and I’m a rather good judge of character, if I do say so myself. So yes, my place seems easiest, and if anyone was going to actually go through with the death threat, my home or travelling between there and here seems like the most likely opportunity to do so, so… having you with me seemed best. Was I wrong in that assessment?” 

“No - no, not at all, the logic is actually quite sound. I just… hadn’t expected it.” Ben hadn’t expected any of what had happened since he walked into the interview.

“You’re not uncomfortable are you? I assure you, you will have your own separate rooms-”

“No! Oh no, it’s not- no. That- I’m fine. Really.” Ben had no idea why he was suddenly so intent to make sure Alex knew he was fine with staying at his place, but it  _ was _ the perfect set up to stay close to him. That must be it. 

"Good." Alex smiled, and paused for a moment just looking at Ben, almost like he was sizing him up. He pulled himself out of it and added, "Shall we finish the tour?" 

Ben felt the need to add a little flourish with his hand as he replied, "After you." 

Alex bowed his head the slightest amount, obviously trying to hold back laughter, "Why thank you." 

Ben glanced back at James briefly before following Alex to see he was wearing knowing expression, but what he knew was beyond Ben's grasp. He continued after Alex as he filed the information away for later.

After the rest of the tour, and the tube ride to Alex's flat ("Really, Alex, the tube?? You've had death threats." "Better than being a sitting duck in a car stuck in traffic for 3 hours" ".... fair.") He gave Ben a quick tour around his place (modest if smaller than expected, considering his status) and then ordered dinner for the two of them (he hadn’t had anything prepared but insisted that he would need to cook for him sooner rather than later). Which turned out to be less awkward than expected. Alex seemed very good at keeping things light, and asking non invasive questions but also content to let the conversation lull. 

After dinner Alex excused himself to do some more work in his cramped office. So Ben took the opportunity to do a once over through Alex’s flat. His job was to kill Alex at a specific time, which meant he  _ did _ need to keep him safe up until that point. Making sure no one could exploit flaws in the design of the flat would be a good first step. And there would be flaws, there always were. 

Impressively enough, there wasn’t too much he would need to do, but they would need to start shutting curtains and make it more difficult to know whether or not they were in. Some timers on the lights should do the trick for that. There were a few other things he could spruce up, but mostly it would be keeping vigilant, and on top of things. He’d get some cameras and set them up outside to make sure he could keep an eye on the surrounding area. 

After Ben finished his tour and mentally assembled his notes for things to put together, he noticed he was getting a bit late, so he figured he’d check in on Alex to see what the plan was for the morning. He knocked on the door frame before poking his head through the open doorway and watched as Alex startled so bad he almost threw his mouse. 

“If you’re that tired, you should probably go to bed.”

“I’m fine, really. You don’t need to stay up with me though. If you’re tired you can sleep.” Alex looked the most bashful and out of sorts since Ben had met him. It was endearing in a way that probably shouldn’t be. 

“Nah, there are still a few things I could do, but probably soonish. See you in the morning?”

Alex’s expression softened, and he smiled, “Yes, have a good night, Ben.”

Ben nodded, and proceeded to do a few more things to get settled into the small spare room. But rather than going to bed he circled around back to Alex’s office, this time making sure he was unheard, and found exactly what he had expected: Alex in what looked to be an extraordinarily uncomfortable position and almost entirely asleep. Ben wasn’t entirely sure why the image of Alex waking up cold in the middle of the night made his chest tight. Rather than examining that, he just turned around, and nicked the blanket he had seen on the sofa and draped it over Alex’s shoulders before quickly leaving the room. Before he gave into the inexplicable urge to just pick Alex up and bring him to bed. 

Ben very pointedly did not look at any of those feelings as he lay down to sleep. It certainly had been an interesting first day as a hitman pretending to be a bodyguard for a person who seemed the least likely to need to be taken out. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He’d just have to take this one day at a time; stay close and wait for communication. It’d be fine. Just another job to get done. 


End file.
